


Price of Folly

by guren666



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bromance, Friendship goals, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Permadeath, RIP PARAGON, Some Plot, THIS IS A MATCH I played once, because respawns aren't realistic in real life, between Kwang and Twinblast, duh - Freeform, only written down and added some plot because every story needs a decent plot, possible spoilers for Twinblast's real name, wish I could say this ends happily ever after but it doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Kwang enters Agora to save his sister Shinbi, but also to save a dear friend from himself.





	Price of Folly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novelization of a match I played when Monolith and the changes in positions (and the new card system) were introduced. I played as Kwang in the solo lane and my teammates Khaimera and Revenant were so good, they were unstoppable. This fic is my tribute to the game that made me happier in a dark time. I hope ya'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing this down. I'll also try to include the close up of Twinblast's dog tags, hopefully I still remember how to do it here on AO3 n_n

 

“Why are you here.” His tone was condescending, scolding.

Kwang didn’t know himself. Leaning all his weight on the door separating him from the man who very well might be his enemy tomorrow, the Asian looked up at the decrepit ceiling. “I’m not sure. I’m confused why all this is happening. Why us?”

Hard, slow steps approached and he knew that the other man was standing before them, a door was all that kept Kwang from seeing Twinblast’s worried complexion.

“Because it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. Some may aim for glory, I aim for becoming _someone_. You of all people should know it’s an honor to be invited there. The gateway has been sealed for ages. Agora beckons.”

The Asian sighed almost inaudibly. “You’re someone to me, Jamie.” He blurted without thinking it through, making the man angry, resulting in the door being hit with a loud bang.

“That’s NOT my name. My name’s Twinblast. Don’t you forget it.”

“But Jamie –“

“Did you come here to aggravate me? To torture me with your silver tongued persuasion skills to not go through with my plan. I’m going to Agora tomorrow; like it or not. The name Jamison Hawkens dies as Twinblast make a new legacy to his name. A man to be remembered. A man to be respected. So, let me ask you again, why did you come, Kwang? Do you want the fame all to yourself? Is that it?”

 

 

Fame. Respect.

He didn’t need those, he already achieved them through hard work and dedication. He balled up his fists, nails were digging into palms, but the Asian ignored the faint pain. “I don’t want to fight you tomorrow, please there is still time. We don’t have to meet on the battlefield. Not like this. I don’t want to fight against you.”

An exasperated groan came from the other side of door. “Then withdraw. You don’t have to enter.”

“I’m not entering for myself. I enter so that my sister doesn’t have to. She’s on a good track in life, she doesn’t need to be involved in such a bloody game for someone’s amusement. For someone who might be dead. Mallenk are just a myth. The gateway was sealed for a reason. I’ve had a bad feeling about it, there is no way I’m letting my baby sister anywhere near that god forsaken rock.”

 

“You’ve made your choice, as have I. I am not withdrawing from the battle. That’s my final decision.” The strained tone in his voice made Kwang feel a painful pang in the chest, as if someone cut directly into his heart.

“Please, don’t do this to me. Jamie, I can’t lose you.” He spoke softly, afraid of the reply.

“I’m not going to apologize. We agreed on it a while back. Remember? No regrets, no doubts. And that’s how it will be tomorrow. If by chance we’ll be pitted against each other, then know I have lived a pretty good life. Albeit I was, am still a wanted criminal in most of the planets, I’m glad we met that one night. So thank you.”

 

It was in that moment the Asian felt something wet and warm running down his palms; he realized he drew blood as he clenched his fists so hard. At least his mind went numb from the feeling of mild soreness. It distracted him from a more serious wound Jamie inflicted in his heart and mind. He let a few blood drops drip onto the worn wooden floor before he turned his back on the door and the man behind it. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. “I don’t need any thanks...” _~~Only your friendship.~~_

His long legs carried him across the hallway down the stairs and into the inner city. Disregarding the few glances he got as he walked down the night streets of Omeda, Kwang was lost. Truly at loss.

 

~▪~

 

 

 

New day arrived. Kwang left in a personal transport shuttle for the unsealed portal. As he crossed Agora’s barrier, he was met with a sight that momentarily took his breath away.

Kwang saw it. The Monolith.

He disengaged the warp drive, searching for a landing zone. A moment later, he found several shuttles of varying size already on ground. Jamie’s space cruiser was among them.

So he came...

 

Upon safely landing, the Asian exited out of his transport and proceeded to the Monolith, where undoubtedly other nine daredevils were waiting.

The warrior navigated through Monolith, taking in the unfamiliar sights; the stone statues, well placed ambush sites and somewhat hidden areas. That was until he made it to the middle of the soon – to – be warzone, where nine other were spread out.

As he approached, a blinding light flashed bright across the sky and he had to cover his eyes, feeling shifting in the air.

When he reopened eyes, he was standing on a huge pedestal on the far right, next to him was a huge werebeast (or was it a wereman?), obscuring his face with a tribal mask, wielding double axes. Then next up was a man clad in armor, again the man had a helmet on. His weapon was a high – powered rifle. His silver – like armor shone brilliantly. Behind the high  - fiving sniper rifle wielding man stood a woman (or at least she/they looked like a woman) with wings. One of the fairies, a living legend. And on the far left end stood neither a man or a ghost. He was darker than anything Kwang has ever seen. Dressed up like a bounty hunter, the being’s weapon stood out against its worn, but sturdy clothes. Its weapon of choice was a big single gun.

Kwang couldn’t have landed on a stranger team. His teammates weren’t exactly talkative or paying attention to him; their eyes were trailed on the supposed goal on the other side of valley, past the enemy defences. The enemy core, a huge floating mass of energy. Only way to reach it is to kill your opponents and advance with your team to the end. There were no rules, anything goes in this deadly battle.

 

Then, all of sudden a voice in his head exclaimed loudly.

 

_Prepare yourself_

 

What, prepare for...?

His teammates were already running towards the jump pads. Kwang shook head, realizing this is it. The moment of truth. Jamie is his opponent, there is no stopping it. They both chose this.

And so the Asian warrior dashed towards the right side of a three – way fork. The bounty hunter and the fairy took the left path, meanwhile the silver armored guy took the middle path and the werebeast went between the right and middle lane.

He took a deep breath, materializing his sword as he leapt to the ground, continuing to rush his side. Soon enough, he encountered a machine of sort, it resembled a huge cannon. Strangely, it didn’t focus on him.

Must be designed to attack only hostile forces, probably.

Kwang stopped in his tracks, still in the cannon’s range, thinking from where he should ambush, when the voice spoke up again.

 

_Minions are spawning_

 

 

Whatever the minions were, he was sure the opposing team had them, too. Whatever, he’ll figure it out as he makes up a plan. He ran up to the enemy cannon, thinking twice about entering the firing range without a shield of sort. He regretted only bringing his sword to this fight, but there was no going back. As he stood there, he saw white figures heading up to him and then he heard something, as if a small army was heading his way, so Kwang glanced behind him. Same looking ethereal creatures with long range and melee weapons, but dark were descending the valley path, aiming for the enemy cannon.

In that moment, he understood their purpose. They get targeted and he can destroy the cannon and proceed further. Just to be sure, he waited until they caught up with him, overtook him and only then charged into the firing range of the huge enemy cannon, cutting down enemy forces as well as taking hits at the cannon. 

Only one minion remained and Kwang didn’t fancy becoming a prime target for that thing, so he retreated, hoping his little helpers will make an appearance again. If not, well he’s stuck.

Fortunately for him, the ethereal beings respawned again, as did the opponent’s ‘minions’ and the battlefield was evened out. Only thing missing was his enemy. He should have encountered opposition, where is the enemy?

Hiding? Waiting for a perfect moment to strike?

 

_Allied tower is under attack_

The voice scared him this time and he lost his rhythm momentarily with swings of his sword. That’s when his opponent finally decided to show up, jumping him from nowhere. He parried a thrown sharp dagger, his eyes fixed on the lithe figure before him. She had a mask on, wore a full armor and wielded two deadly short swords.

She was there the entire time he was slashing at her first defense mechanism the mysterious voice dubbed as ‘tower’ and she just stared on.

The woman started walking towards him and he didn’t like the fact she was ten times more agile and had some sort of cloaking ability. She could use it at any time to escape.

If he stood any chance of defeating her, he needs to outsmart her.

Their minions were fighting it out, meanwhile the two started circling around each other, away from the range of both towers.

 

_Enemy tower is under attack_

_Enemy tower is under attack_

 

...Looks like his teammates were busy. He should try his best to beat her and move on from the tower.

His foe wasn’t showing any signs of making the first move, so he did, raising his sword up, focusing on the area. It teleported, along with stunning her momentarily. The Asian materialized it again in his hand, running up to her, unleashing a thunder strike from the heavens, the impact sent her flying.

She let out a pained grunt as she regained balance in air... and vanished before his eyes. Kwang knew she’s use the ability to disappear to flee.

The Asian growled, frustrated. Now what? Before he could move even a muscle, the werebeast rushed from the in - between lane, latching his axes into something.

A low, surprised gasp was they heard as the shadowy woman reappeared and fell on the ground, blood pooling around her.

_An enemy has been slain_

 

The voice echoed in his mind, telling everyone on the battlefield the balance has been tipped in their favor. Kwang took a moment to thank his teammate. “Thank you, you saved me from quite a headache. I’ll rush my side, should be easy with no hostile cloaked foe.”

He merely nodded and leapt like a beast back to the in – between lane.

Kwang went straight back to task, helping out the dark minions and taking hits at the first tower. It wasn’t before long the tower got obliterated to the ground.

_Enemy tower destroyed_

 

He was getting tired, could use a moment to gather himself, away from the front line... Maybe it’ll work. He can’t be the only one who wishes to regain some stamina and take a breather, right? Maybe that mysterious voice or some other force will take him somewhere safe.

Raising up his sword towards the heavens, he looked up in hopes something will happen.

In a flash, he was teleported back to base, on the pedestal. The fairy appeared a second later, breathing heavily. Maybe she and that bounty hunter needed help?

Before he could offer to switch up lanes with her, she was off, her wings glittering behind her.

...

...

...

_Enemy tower is under attack_

_Allied tower is under attack_

 

Kwang bit his lip. Should he go and help out the middle lane? The werebeast was there, he could help out that sniper, just as he did help him.

No, he should rush his lane. He’s got to get to enemy core first. And talk to Jamie, save him. There is still hope.

He ran up to the jump pad and continued on his trail to the enemy core. The allied dark minions doubled in their numbers once the tower was taken out of commission. It seemed like taking them down was an advanced siege tactic. The more defences they wipe out, the higher their chances of winning.

 

Kwang walked up a few stairs swiftly, yet another turret was in sight. So there’s more than just one. This battle was getting unnecessarily prolonged by this crap.

Unenthusiastically, he picked up the pace and charged into the proximity of second tower, he slashed left and right, growing irritated at all these contraptions that stood in his way. He can’t dally here, Jamie can still be saved. He could surrender, there’s no need for him to die. This whole ‘battle for Agora’ was pointless and he’d rather not take any part in it.

His minions were getting fewer, so he did a sensible thing and took a few steps back, using it to rest up. He may be a top tier warrior, but fighting is energy consuming. After he takes down the second tower, he goes back to base, Kwang decided.

_Enemy tower destroyed_

 

 

Kwang liked their chances, but also worried for his friend’s life. He better not play hero.

Dark minions appeared again, clashing arms and guns with white minions. As he was cleaving through them, making a path toward the tower, the voice boomed in his head, simultaneously.

 

_Ally has been slain_

_An enemy has been slain_

_Allied tower destroyed_

The situation was changing. Their opponents were outnumbered, it was a 4 vs 3 situation and yet they managed to take down one of his teammates and also their first tower.

Too much is at stake here, he must get to the enemy core ASAP. Kwang rushed the tower, standing behind his minions at all time, when suddenly something big re – appeared from the shadows and he jumped back, right before a giant rock smashed into the spot he was standing in a few seconds ago.

 

His eyebrows knitted in awe, also slight fear. Before him stood a gigantic beast – like looking humanoid being and he didn’t look too friendly. He should try to take him on alone.

This large man was undoubtedly stronger, but he couldn’t be faster than the woman he encountered. Kwang knew this time he’ll get no help. Someone from his team died, the werebeast has to help out in that lane, meaning the Asian warrior was on his own.

And to think he wanted to teleport back to base after taking out the second tower. Before he can do that, he needs to deal with this huge obstacle in his way. Somehow.

 

He can’t be always this big, surely it’s just a form. Wear him down, make the large man follow him. He ignored the fighting minions, his sight set on enemy. Strangely, the large man was standing still, as if he was observing Kwang.

Then, he got an idea to get him after him. “Hey, I know it must suck to be on the losing team, but don’t make it too easy for me! I like challenge!”

 

“Hrmph. I will break your bones, little man.” He retorted and Kwang grinned, already on the move, away from the tower. Looking behind, he saw the man was pursuing after him, just as he intended. Good, all was going according to his little plan.

Adrenaline rush kept him going until he reached a dead end in the jungle. There is no running from this battle. He turned around to face him.

“Cornered like a rat. Now you die!!” His giant fist was about to make an impact with his jaw if he’s not going to evade. Kwang made a few steps back, his back hit the stone wall, which he used to his advantage. He used it as ramp and jumped high above his opponent, who was momentarily blinded.

Kwang concentrated his energy into his sword, calling forth the destructive powers of nature. He sent it down, it buried in the soil behind the man.

He didn’t even see it coming. Simultaneously, Kwang released a huge wave of thunderstorm, which immobilized the bigger man for the critical hit; the Asian penetrated his chest. “Huhn... you sneaky...”

Victorious, he pulled his sword out with a sickening squelch as the red crimson liquid began to pool on the ground, coloring the grass deep red.

 

_An enemy has been slain_

 

 The man dropped and Kwang felt a premonition of dread. If his calculations are correct, then only two people remain on the enemy team. They must be desperate.

Jamie must be desperate.

 

He needed a quick recharge before heading to the core, so he stood over the felled foe at his feet, his sword pointed at the azure heavens.

Once again, he was teleported back to the base, where the mysterious light on the pedestals restored his fatigue. Then, as if from nowhere, the voice struck new fear in his mind.

 

_Enemy tower destroyed_

_Ally has been slain_

_Allied tower destroyed_

 

 

What!? The middle lane must be in serious trouble. Either someone got killed on the left or the beast man got obliterated.

 

_Jamie, hold on._

 

He sprinted to the launching pad, only to learn it wasn’t functioning anymore. Maybe when the second tower got taken down, it disabled the jump pads? Kwang could only speculate, but there was no time for that.

 

When he passed by the middle lane, he saw (and heard) the beast man in the distance, agitated by the destruction of second middle lane tower, no less.

 

At least this warrior has proven himself to be capable and reliable. If he’s to make assumptions, he’d say it was only him, the beast man and the bounty hunter in the play against two very desperate and dangerous opponents.

Kwang knew of that desperation, he too felt it through battles when the odds weren’t in his favor. And yet he somehow pulled through. But this... this was different. It can only end in two ways.

Total annihilation or surrender. He’s prefer the latter, but he knew Jamie. He never surrendered to anybody.

 

Rushing past the minions, up the many stairs he stopped briefly to look around for any ambushes from the middle lane, but so far the road up ahead was clear.

In his way stood the last tower, which needed to be taken down. He could clearly see the enemy core. Wasting time standing so close to goal won’t save Jamie’s life. If he has to plead with him to see reason, then he shall, no matter how degrading it is for a warrior to give himself up.

There’s a saying among his people. You surrender today and fight another battle tomorrow. Granted, he must convince his friend first.

 

Kwang took out the wave of enemy minions, his sight was set on the core. A few swings of his sword eradicated the last tower in a blast of smoke, which temporarily blinded his vision.

_Enemy inhibitor destroyed_

 

When the smoke cleared, he saw a woman standing beside him, she even looked a bit familiar to him. Her gun was pointed at him, she was preparing a big blast.

Without giving it much thought, he jumped from harm’s way in the nick of time, she released a tremor that decimated his minions, but the damage was done.

The woman knew it.

Kwang knew it.

 

It’s gonna be over soon. But, maybe more bloodshed can be avoided. Upon landing, she fired at him again and he deflected bullets with sword. Gritting teeth, he yelled out. “Please, hold fire! I don’t want to hurt you! This can still end peacefully. Just let us destroy your core and you can go on with your life. Please, don’t make me fight you, too.” Kwang pleaded, but the determination in the woman’s eyes was inexorable.

 

“You killed my teammates, what’s stopping you from finishing the job?” She asked the question to which he had an immediate reply. “My friend, he’s the one with two guns. We were pitted against each other in this battle. I know he’s still alive and I want to save his life. No one else need die today.”

 

To the Asian’s surprise, the woman scoffed and resumed her barrage of attacks, putting him on defensive. “I don’t believe your lies! You’re looking for a window of weakness you can exploit, then you strike.”

As he opened mouth to protest and evade the incoming bullets, he caught glimpse of a flash of red on the pedestals. It was him. “ **JAMIE!!** Jamie, please tell her to stand down! I want to talk with you!!”

He looked straight at Kwang, who was struggling with deflecting the onslaught of bullets coming his way. Very slowly, he stepped off the platform and approached his only left teammate.

His look was stern, but also tense. “Stand down, let him say what wants. It won’t change anything, but we have nowhere to run. So let’s hear it.”

 

The woman gave him one shocked look before she lowered her gun, but she didn’t lower it fully. “Our situation is very dire, chances are we’ll die here, like our teammates. You have only until that annoying beast and the other man arrive, then I attack. So _speak_.” She spat the words and Kwang took a moment to look at his friend who blankly stared at him.

 

This is it. The moment of change. Jamie’s eyes were the personification of desperation. “Is there something you want to tell me?” His tone was void of any emotion, but Kwang knew how distressed Jamie was. They were literally standing before the core, talking. And his allies were without a doubt on the way to confront them and shut down the core. It was the set goal.

In his brown eyes, Kwang saw a glint of hope. “We can avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Surrender peacefully and we’ll spare your lives. You have my word.”

 

The military woman sneered. “Sure thing, do you want us to drop our weapons, too? What do you take us for, idiots?!” She raised her gun, the barrel was pointed at something behind the warrior, who didn’t see it. “They’re here!!”  

Kwang only saw Jamie’s horrified expression as the woman’s throat was sliced open. She coughed, knees buckled. The look on her face was that of pure shock and disbelief that it really happened.

The beast man growled, his bloodied hands withdrew from the woman’s neck. Kwang was frozen on the spot. Such brutality, this wasn’t a honorable end.

Dropping her gun, she too dropped on a side. The military woman tried to staunch her wound, but in naught.

As life was draining from her, the beast man directed his rage at his friend, the only survivor on the enemy team. No, he must stop him. He threw his sword in front of Jamie, teleporting to him.

Kwang spread his arms protectively. “Please! Please no more! He’s my friend, I don’t want to see him die!”

The man beast stayed his hand this time, cocking head to a side, questioning Kwang’s choice to shield an enemy with his life. Instead, he focused on the core, which was already under allied minions attack.

_An enemy has been slain_

 

The voice returned, as if it was mocking the one remaining survivor on the enemy team.

He growled in acknowledgment to Kwang’s words and moved on to attack the core. Kwang turned to face his friend whose gaze flicked between the battlefield, the core and then back to the Asian warrior. He griped his signature double guns, but held back from firing.

It had no meaning to continue fighting. His allies were all dead and Kwang might have just pleaded with his cold blooded allies to spare his life. He was no quitter, but maybe this once he’ll make an exception and lose; but live to see another dawn.

“We... lost. I... I can’t win this fight.” He muttered, looking as the core was getting damaged more and more. “It’s over, Jamie. We’re both alive.”

 

Jamie sighed, looking sadly at the core. “Guess this is it. So much to fame and glory...” He patted Kwang’s shoulder, attempting to smile. “Thanks, for standing up to me. I have no doubt your ally could have killed me in a heartbeat were it not for your words.”

Kwang smiled shortly. “Maybe this isn’t the best place to talk, what do you say we stand aside...?” He suggested, thinking they were too close to his liking to enemy core (his teammate might change his mind and on the other hand he still had to convince the bounty hunter to stay his hand and spare Jamie’s life), Jamie only nodded as they began descending the small steps connecting to the core, when they heard it.

Someone (and Kwang had a good idea who) brought down the enemy inhibitor on the left side. Already?

 

_An enemy inhibitor is down_

 

No shit, Kwang thought to himself. The bounty hunter saw them and he halted, staring at them with those unnatural red glowing eyes. Jamie next to him visibly paled.

The warrior reassured him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be reasonable. The core is being taken care of as we speak. We’ve already won. There is no reason for more fighting.”

 

Jamie didn’t look so convinced. “If you say so... he looks like he knows no remorse nor knows the term mercy.”

Warrior had his doubts, but voicing them right now wouldn’t be a strategic move. He needed to keep his friend calm. The bounty hunter was approaching, reloading his massive revolver. Once again, Kwang spread his arms, standing before Jamie. “We’ve won. The core is almost finished. We have no need to kill everyone, our victory is nigh.”

Bounty hunter shook head, his revolver aimed at Jamie who reflexively reached for his guns. Kwang tried to ease the situation. “Woah, woah! Calm down. There’s no need for ---“

 

The abomination threw something, it missed Kwang’s left shoulder by mere inches as he was suddenly semi transparent. And he wasn’t the only one. The bounty hunter was ahead of his game, gunning down his friend mercilessly, who barely had time to counter. Jamie landed a few hits, but not nearly enough. A volley of shots penetrated Jamie’s chest.

 

Something heavy was trapped in Kwang’s throat. Moments later, they reappeared to current reality, Jamie was falling. Kwang dropped his sword and caught the man he called a good friend.

Jamie’s tank top was drenched in blood, pretty much his jacket, too. He laughed, glancing at Kwang who held onto him. “See, Kwang. There’s no escaping destiny. But anyway, thanks for trying.”

 

“No, shut up. It’s not too late, we can –“ Twinblast cut him off, raising a hand in air, which Kwang promptly grabbed, holding it tight. He grinned at him. “You were a true...fri...end.”

 

His body went limp in Kwang’s arms, his head bobbed to a side. “Jamie. You can’t do this to me.” He shook with him, knowing it was in vain. Jamie is gone.

 

_An enemy has been slain_

_The enemy core is almost finished_

 

In the end, he couldn’t even save his friend. What good does all his honor and fame have now?

 

Bitter tears trickled down his face, mixing with the blood. Mindlessly, he grabbed Jamie’s dog tags and took them off. “You murderer. How. Dare. You.” Kwang’s anger was rising and before he knew it, he was drawing his sword, ready to strike the abomination.

 

_Proceed to your reward_

Time around them stopped. He couldn’t move a muscle.

He was teleported back to his shuttle, finding his to be only one left. By the rear entrance, he found a dozen of small chests, filled with treasures no doubt. Kwang didn’t open them to peek inside. He wasn’t here for that; he didn’t care for the riches that these Mallenk offered.

 

Kwang opened the hatch and climbed into the pilot seat, engaging auto – pilot feature as his gaze fell upon the dogs tags in his hand. Revenge won’t solve anything, nor bring Jamie back, but he’ll see to the abomination’s end.

 

He squeezed the metal in his hand as the shuttle took him inside the portal and out from Agora’s atmosphere. Kwang knew where he’ll find him.

And once he does, vengeance will be swift.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here's something extra, hope the link works. the dog tags for anyone who still hasn't seen them: 

[Twinblast's dog tags close up](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/420670841978880000/450231071716540417/QUSaNlM.png)


End file.
